Love Mends a Rift
by SparklyTree3876
Summary: PRIS one shot. Set the night after "A Rift in the Rangers." Andros confides in Ashley about his fear of losing her. She helps him get his mind off it.


Love Mends a Rift  
By SparklyTree3876

Rating: R

Genre: Romance

Pairing: Andros/Ashley

Author's Notes: Hi, readers. Here's another Power Rangers in Space one shot. It is set after "A Rift in the Rangers." It focuses on Andros telling Ashley about his fear of losing her in which she helps him get his mind off it. The idea for this one shot came up as I had always wondered about Andros speaking to Ashley about the possibility of losing her. Then it rose to her helping him get his mind off it. Since there is sexual content, do not read it if it makes you uncomfortable. Otherwise, you may read at your own risk. I hope you enjoy this one shot. Constructive criticism is welcome.

XXXXX

The Megaship went at a slow yet steady speed way above Earth in the late evening in mid-July. Despite the lateness, Alpha and DECA kept alert for any signs of suspicious activity. Fortunately, nighttime attacks were nearly unheard of. Nonetheless, they could be just as brutal as daytime ones.

Earlier today, the Astro Rangers took on Psycho Pink and Quantrons when they appeared in Angel Grove. Psycho Yellow managed to kidnap Ashley by disguising herself as an old woman. She hoped to drain her power. Cassie felt guilty because she and her best friend had an argument over doing chores. She became determined to search for her. While Psycho Pink and Psycho Yellow argued about the latter's upstaging the former, Ashley managed to get away, but the former caught her. Cassie rescued her teammate before Psycho Pink could do anything to her. They double-teamed her, which damaged her to the point that she transformed into her monster form. The Mega Voyager and Zhane's Mega Winger destroyed her.

Ashley sat in front of Andros as he massaged her shoulders on the bottom bed in his room. He rubbed circles into them. He increased the pressure somewhat. She let out a contented sigh and closed her eyes. She inhaled deeply and exhaled slowly. She opened her eyes to glance over her shoulder at her boyfriend. She wrapped her arms around herself.

"I have to hand it to you, Andros. You are great at massages," she complimented.

"So are you, Ash," he said. He moved down to massage his girlfriend's upper back. "You gave me the perfect one before this."

Ashley smiled warmly. "It's the least I could do to relieve your tension. I could tell you really needed it."

"No kidding," Andros said with a small chuckle. "Psycho Pink, Psycho Yellow, and the Quantrons gave me such a hard workout today." He upped the pressure a little bit.

"Me too," Ashley responded. "Then again, guys usually get more tensed up than girls do following a workout."

Andros let out a sharp exhale. "You got me there."

She let out a small giggle. He moved downward and began to massage her middle back. She took slow yet even breaths as she placed her hands on her legs. He upped the pressure.

"I'm so glad that you and Cassie made up after that argument you had," Andros whispered in relief.

"So am I. It was silly of us to argue over something insignificant such as doing chores," Ashley mumbled, rolling her eyes.

He scoffed as he slid his hands to her lower back and massaged it. "I know. It was like watching three-year-olds fight over a toy."

She laughed. "Yes, but it doesn't matter. We've put it behind us."

"Don't do it again, or you'll be thrown off the Megaship," Andros quipped.

"I wouldn't mind that happening!" Ashley shouted in delight. He finished massaging her lower back and wrapped his arms around her.

"I love you so much," Andros said lovingly.

"I love you too," Ashley responded.

The lovebirds shared a series of kisses and rubbed noses. Andros rocked Ashley back and forth, breathing deeply.

"While we were searching for you, I feared that Psycho Yellow was doing horrible things to you," he whispered, his body trembling somewhat. "I didn't show it to the others, though."

"It's good you didn't," she responded gently. "It would've clouded your focus if you did."

"I know," Andros admitted sadly.

"The thing is Psycho Yellow didn't get the chance to hurt me. She and Psycho Pink were more concerned about arguing than paying any attention to me," she pointed out.

"It doesn't matter," he answered, shaking his head as he stopped rocking her. "What happened today exposed my fear of losing you. Next to Karone and my friends, you're the most important person in my life." He felt his trembles increase. "If I ever lost you, I'd lose a part of myself. I don't want that to—"

He choked back a sob, tightening his grip on her a little bit. She removed his arms from around her and turned around. She placed her hands on his shoulders. He looked at her.

"Andros, listen to me. I'm not going anywhere. I will always be with you," Ashley assured.

"Ash, I'm glad to hear that," Andros replied, touching her neck. "Still, it won't ever erase—"

She placed her hand over his mouth. "Shh. I know. You're the most important person in my life next to my parents and friends. Like you do with me, I fear losing you. I'd lose a part of myself if I did." She felt sobs rising her in throat. "I don't want that to happen, but I face that possibility every time we go into battle. None of us can ever be sure what will happen."

"No, we can't," Andros said as she took her hand off his mouth and placed it back on his shoulder. "All this uncertainty can be a real drag as Earthlings say."

"I know," Ashley agreed. "One thing is clear. We have to stay focused. Otherwise, we can never win this war." She swallowed hard.

"That's true. I will do whatever it takes to keep you safe," Andros declared.

"I will do the same for you," Ashley responded in a loving voice.

He brought his other hand to her neck. "I will always be with you too."

Ashley kissed Andros passionately. She coaxed his lips to open with her tongue and traced every inch of his mouth. He was unable to keep a groan from leaving it. She planted a trail of kisses to his neck. She alternated between licking at and sucking on it. He grabbed her shoulders as if they were the only thing he could hang on to. Their hearts started to pound relentlessly.

"Ashley, let me make love to you," he begged in a husky voice.

She nuzzled his jaw. "Yes, do that. Please."

Ashley pulled back to look at Andros, who took hold of her cheeks and kissed her with great passion. He pushed his tongue past her lips and touched hers. He smiled against them when she emitted a loud yet excited groan. Electricity coursed up and down their spines before spreading through their bodies at a rapid speed. Their hearts pounded even harder than they did a second ago.

He maneuvered their bodies until he was on top of her and in between her legs. He broke the kiss. He looked down at her with an intense expression. He kissed her jaw and worked his way down to her neck. He came to her pulse point. He sucked on it. She emitted a pleasurable moan. She gripped his shoulders as if to keep herself from falling into the abyss.

He delivered a hard bite to her neck, making her wince in pain. The pain faded very quickly, and she let out a relieved sigh. She had little doubt a mark would be there in the morning, but she didn't care. All that mattered was she was with him right now. Nothing could keep them apart. She brought his head upward to give him a passionate kiss to the lips. Her hands seemed to have a mind of their own when they went to hem of his red t-shirt. She began pulling it upward. He broke the kiss and removed it himself. He threw it aside.

Andros unbuttoned Ashley's yellow nightshirt. He removed it once it was open, tossing it to the floor. He stared at her breasts with such intensity that it seemed he'd go after them with his mouth any second. However, he didn't want to do that. He brought his hands to her cheeks. He kissed her with much passion. His tongue coaxed her lips to open and touched hers. He smiled into her mouth when she moaned quietly.

Ashley put her arms around her boyfriend's neck. She pulled him on top of her. He balanced himself on his elbows, so she wouldn't put too much weight on herself. Their tongues dueled for control. They groaned loudly into each other's mouths. Their hands wandered over each other's bodies, tracing every muscle that lined them.

"Oh, Ashley," Andros whispered with much intensity.

Ashley moaned as he kissed her neck hungrily. "Yes, Andros. Yes."

He trailed kisses to the valley between her breasts. He buried his face there and licked at it. She emitted an ecstatic gasp, grabbing at the covers. She tightened her grip on them when he sucked on it. She rolled her head back into the pillow. He kissed her lips once more. He slid his hands over her breasts. He rubbed the nipples, which became hard at his touch. She felt her body become very tense. She couldn't stop a gasping moan from escaping her mouth.

Andros kissed down to his girlfriend's chest. He took the right breast into his mouth to suck on the nipple. He rolled it with his tongue. Ashley screamed in incredible pleasure and arched her back. She got louder when he bit down on it. He gazed up at her, a smile showing on his face. He gave the right breast the same amount of attention. A whimper came out of her mouth, her back arching once more. They started to feel fire build within their veins.

He kissed down to her stomach. She closed her eyes at her boyfriend dipping his tongue into her navel. Her breaths turned to shudders. She rolled her head back into the pillow again as his hands wandered all over her body, the skin breaking out in goosebumps. He returned to her lips. He yelled in surprise when she pushed him away. He gave her a wary look, and she opened her eyes and smiled at him wryly.

"I want to have a turn now," Ashley said seductively. "You're mine."

She sat up with a soft growl. She nuzzled his jaw and smothered it with kisses. She kissed her way to his neck. She slid her hands all over his body. He sighed in ecstasy, sliding his hands into her hair. She planted kisses on his chest. She licked at the spot over his heart. She alternated between kissing and sucking on it. She rubbed his nipples with her thumbs, hardening them. She brought her lips to the left nipple, taking it into her mouth.

Andros growled intensely as Ashley sucked on his nipple. He got louder when she bit down on it. He squeezed his eyes shut as he tightened his grip on her hair. He was hanging on as if she were the only thing he could hang on to. The fire within him was climbing to a strong point. He believed he would explode any second. He had a feeling she was the same way.

Ashley turned her attention to the left nipple and gave it the same amount of attention. Andros growled in intensity again. He brought her head upward to give her a long, hard kiss. The tongues wrestled for control. They hugged each other tightly, unable to let go. He laid her down and broke the kiss. He opened his eyes. He slid his hands downward to the waistband of her yellow night shorts. He pulled them and her white underwear down slowly. She smiled, knowing he was teasing her.

He got her shorts and underwear off and threw them aside. He brought his hand to her entrance. She gasped in ecstasy when he fondled the loose folds of her sex. She squeezed her eyes shut at his thumb stroking her clit. She moved her hips with his motions. She screamed in pleasure as she came. She was so lost in it that she couldn't breathe at all.

She came down from her high, a sated feeling rushing through her body. She opened her eyes. She saw the large bulge in his red shorts. She knew he couldn't hold on much longer. She pushed them and his white underwear down. He helped her with that. His cock sprung forward, causing her breathing to turn to shudders. He reached for the top drawer in his nightstand for a condom, but she touched his wrist.

"Don't worry. I'm on the pill," she whispered.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes," Ashley answered.

He balanced himself on his elbows. "I have to warn you. This may hurt a little."

She stroked his cheek. "I know."

Andros kissed Ashley as he aligned himself at her entrance. He took great care sliding inside her. She let out a gasping moan. She was unable to keep herself from tensing up as he took her virginity. He saw the tears in her eyes and touched her cheek.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to," Andros mumbled in much guilt.

"It's okay," Ashley responded in comfort. The pain faded away. She gave his butt a gentle squeeze. She looked at him pleadingly. "Move, Andros. Please."

Andros began to move in and out of Ashley. She moaned with every thrust, her hips lifting to meet each one. Their grunting and groaning mingled together, but they didn't care. They were happy to be together in such an intimate way. Their lips sought out each other, their hands wandering everywhere. His body tightened with each thrust. He kissed her neck, listening to her soft moans.

He decided to lick at his girlfriend's neck before giving it a hard bite. His lips went to her ear. He nibbled on it gently at first, but he increased the pressure. She screamed ecstatically when he touched her breasts and pinched the nipples. She got louder at his taking a nipple into his mouth and rolling it with his tongue. Her boyfriend repeated his actions with the other.

She brought his head upward for another kiss. She moved to his ear, nibbling on it in a gentle manner. He groaned pleasurably, getting louder when she increased the pressure. She trailed kisses down his throat to his chest. She gazed up at him. She rolled his nipples in her hands, which caused a throaty groan to come from him. She took one of them into her mouth. She sucked on it hard. He growled intensely and anchored her head to him. He got louder at her lavishing his other nipple with the same amount of attention.

Andros felt the fire within reaching its peak. He slid a hand downward and massaged Ashley's clit. She moaned in ecstasy. She laid her hands on his neck, closing her eyes and whimpering softly. The lovebirds kissed long and hard, their tongues fighting each other. They groaned against their lips. He kneaded her aching breasts. He stared deep into her eyes after breaking the kiss and seeing her open them.

"Ash, I can't hang on much longer," Andros groaned, his body tightening with each passing second.

Ashley bit her lip. "Neither can I, Andros."

The lovebirds kissed passionately, their arms going around each other. His thrusts grew in intensity and speed as he moved within her. They were almost at their climax. The world started to fade around them. They couldn't see the beds or the room. It was just the two of them and nothing else.

After what seemed like an eternity, Andros came and released himself into Ashley. She echoed her release to him with no time in between. Their bodies trembled so much that it seemed they couldn't stop. They found themselves coming back to reality. They breathed hard as they waited for their heartbeats to return to normal. She caressed his cheek.

"That was so incredible," she whispered.

He touched her forehead. "It sure was."

Andros kissed Ashley on the lips. He laid his head on her chest, taking slow yet even breaths. She stroked his hair with one hand and his back with the other.

"Not once did I think making love would be like this. You always hear what it will be like, but you don't know until you try it," she said, a happy sigh coming out of her mouth.

"It allowed us to escape to somewhere else, even if it was only for a while," he whispered.

"Oh, yeah," Ashley agreed.

Andros removed his head from her chest and looked at her. "Best of all, you were my first. You will always be my first."

Ashley kissed him gently. "So will you. I love you."

"I love you too," Andros whispered in a loving manner. He planted a kiss to her cheek. He heard her giggle and pulled back to gaze at her. "What?"

"I just feel fortunate I don't have to go to back to school until August," Ashley said, a wry smile crossing her lips. "I have four weeks of summer vacation remaining."

"I like that you still have all that time off," Andros said, leaning close to her ear. "We can make love as much as we want until then." He started kissing her neck.

"Oh, yeah," Ashley agreed. She moaned at his nibbling her ear. "We won't have to worry about our fear of losing each other when we do either."

He kissed her hard. "So true."

Andros pushed his tongue into Ashley's mouth as his cock became hard. He moved within her once more. She moaned excitedly, her arms going around his neck. Though the war against evil would continue to rage, they would always have these passionate moments. Nothing could take them away as they would always be in their minds and hearts.

THE END


End file.
